2013-2014
Please keep listings in alphabetical order Institutions hiring for fall 2014 Albright College American University Appalachian State University (2 positions: crim and family) Armstrong Atlantic State Assumption College Auburn University (2 positions: theory and social psych) Bard College Barnard College Bates College Birmingham Southern College Boston College Boston University Cal State-Fullerton Cal State Dominguez Hills Cal State East Bay Cal State San Bernardino Carthage College Clemson University Coe College Colorado College Colorado State University Concordia College (NY) Concordia College (MN) Cornell University (Development Sociology Dept.) Eastern Connecticut State Univ Florida State George Mason University Georgia State University Gettysburg College Grinnell College (Theory) Grinnell College (Stats, Methods) Harvard Hamline University (soc & crim) Hope College Hunter College, CUNY Indiana University - Bloomington Johns Hopkins University Kalamazoo College Kent State Knox College Lewis University Louisiana State Loyola University Chicago Loyola University Maryland Marquette University McKendree Merrimack Miami University (OH) Middlebury Missouri State Mississippi State University Montclair State University Mount Holyoke Murray State University New York University North Central College North Dakota State Northern Arizona University Norwich University Oberlin College Ohio State Oklahoma State University Old Dominion Oregon State University Penn State Purdue University Quinnipiac University Rice University Rutgers University, Camden Rutgers University, Newark Salem State University Sam Houston State University Simon Fraser University San Jose State Skidmore Sonoma State University Spring Hill College Southern Illinois University Edwardsville St. Norbert College Stanford Sociology (3 positions: Environment, Middle East, and South Asia) SUNY Plattsburgh Texas State San Marcos Towson University University of Alabama-Birmingham University of Arizona University of British Columbia University of California - Berkeley University of California - Davis University of California - Irvine University of Califoria-Merced University of Central Florida University of Cincinnati University of Colorado - Boulder University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Delaware University of Kentucky- Health University of Maryland University of Maryland Baltimore County University of Massachusetts - Boston University of Massachusetts - Lowell University of Miami University of Michigan University of Mississippi (2 positions) University of Missouri - St Louis University of Nevada, Las Vegas University of New Mexico (crim) University of New Mexico (quant) University of North Carolina-Charlotte (gender) University of North Carolina at Greensboro (2 positions: crim/stats & theory/global/inequality) University of North Florida University of South Carolina - Crim University of South Carolina - Crim & Afr Amr Studies University of South Carolina- Family University of Tennessee - Knoxville University of Texas- Austin University of Toronto University of Tulsa University of Washington, Tacoma (crim) University of Wisconsin, Madison Ursinus Villanova University Virginia Commonwealth University Washington College Washington State University-Vancouver Wesleyan University Westmont College Willamette University Williams College Yeshiva University Schools that have requested more materials Clemson Hunter College Knox College Penn State Skidmore SUNY - Cortland University of Delaware University of New Hampshire University of Tennessee - Martin University of Wisconsin - La Crosse Wesleyan University Williams College (VAP) Schools that have canceled search Wesleyan University - Af Am Studies Schools that have made a long list American University Brown University -Development Brown University - Environment Clemson Grinnell College (theory) Marquette University McGill University University of California - Berkeley University of Nevada, Las Vegas Wesleyan University Schools that have made a short list Indiana University - Bloomington (CJ) Louisiana State University (All positions) Schools that have scheduled phone/Skype interviews Beloit Bridgewater State University Cal State-Fullerton Grinnell College (theory) Hamline University (soc) Hope College Idaho State University Indiana University-Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) (crim) Kalamazoo College Lycoming McKendree Merrimack (crim) Miami (OH) Montclair State University Murray State University North Central -- stratification North Central -- Crim Northern Arizona University Norwich University Ohio University- (crim) Ohio University - inequality Oregon State (Theory) (policy theory) Plymouth State University Radford Salem State University SUNY Cortland Texas A&M San Antonio University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Delaware University of Kentucky (health) University of Massachusetts, Boston University of Michigan (School of Natural Resources) University of Nevada, Las Vegas University of New Hampshire University of Tennessee - Martin University of Texas at Tyler Ursinus Washington State University - Vancouver Wesleyan University Westmont College Wilkes Willamette University Schools that have scheduled in-person interviews Arkansas State University Birmingham Southern College Boston College Boston University Bridgewater State University Brown University -Spatial search Brown University- Orgs Brown University - Development Brown University - Environment Cal State-Chico Cal State -- Dominguez Hills Cal State-Fullerton Colorado College Colorado State University (food) Florida Atlantic University (Crim) Florida State University (Crim) FSU Soc/PH George Mason University Georgia State University (Urban) Hamline University Hope College Indiana University-Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) Johns Hopkins University Kalamazoo College Kent State Lehigh University Louisiana State University (Environment) Marquette McGill University Michigan State University (Environment/Water) Mississippi State University New York University Oberlin Ohio State University (Crim) Ohio State University (Global) Oregon State University (social inequality) (policy frameworks) (policy theory) Providence College (global studies) Purdue (Religion) Radford Rutgers - Camden / UPenn Alum Club Rutgers - Newark (Crim) Saint Norbert College Salem State University Skidmore College Southern Illinois SUNY-Buffalo SUNY Cortland University of Alabama-Birmingham University of California - Berkeley University of California - San Diego University of California - Irvine -Crim University of Central Florida University of Colorado - Boulder University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Kentucky (health) University of Massachusetts, Boston University of Miami University of Michigan (School of Natural Resources) University of Michigan (Sociology - korean studies search) University of Michigan (Sociology - open search) University of Michigan (Sociology - Race & Inequality in SE Michigan search) University of Missouri - St Louis University of Nebraska-Omaha University of New Mexico (crim) University of New Mexico (quant) University of South Carolina - Crim University of South Carolina (family) University of Tennessee - Knoxville (crim) University of Tennessee - Knoxville (race/gender) Unversity of Texas-San Antonio University of Toronto - Mississauga (health) University of Toronto - Mississauga (crim) University of Toronto - St George (social policy) University of Utah University of Wisconsin - Whitewater Wagner College Wilkes University Willamette University Schools that have made an offer Florida State University (crim) Mississippi State University University of Kentucky (crim) Schools that have confirmed a hire Mount Holyoke University of Kentucky (crim) SUNY - Buffalo University of Toronto - St George (stratification/social inequality) Schools with a Failed Search